1. Field of the Invention
The concept of the invention relates to a viewing device, primarily for use on bicycles, but not restricted thereto. It consists of an arrangement of mirrors contained within a housing of special design. The arrangement of mirrors provides an "image corrected" view of objects in front of it while the observer e.g. bicycle rider is looking down through it. The device is for front-viewing and side viewing rather than rear viewing. On a bicycle, the housing is typically adjustably mounted on the handle bars, preferably with a vibration dampening mount. It is also preferably easily removable from the handle bars to help protect against theft.
2. Description of the Related Art
A search in the U.S. Patent Office was carried out and the following patents were found:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date Inventor Title ______________________________________ 1,748,837 2/25/1930 E. L. Greensfelder Device For View- ing Objects Above and Ahead of Automobiles 1,918,802 7/18/1933 R. R. Fleischer Mirror Attachment For Motor Vehicles 4,375,316 3/1/1983 A. D. LeVantine Forward View Mirror For Bicycles 4,679,916 7/14/1987 R. A. Roller Optical Viewing Apparatus with Two Mirrors Consecutively Reflecting The Line of Sight ______________________________________
Although the above patents found in the search are somewhat relevant to the optical viewing device of the present invention, they are not considered to be anticipatory thereof, particularly with regard to several specific aspects of the device of the present invention.
The Greensfelder patent is for a device for viewing objects above and ahead of automobiles including a planar mirror in series with a convex mirror, with the mirrors being adjustable to adjust what may be viewed by the user thereof. However the mirrors are separated rather than both being contained within a housing of special design.
The Fleischer patent is also for a device for viewing ahead of automobile (but below the normal line of sight rather than above same) and also includes a planar mirror in series with a convex mirror, with the mirrors being adjustable. Like the Greensfelder patent, however, the mirrors are separated rather than both being contained within a housing of special design.
The Le Vantine patent teaches the combination of a viewing device for use by bicyclists to view ahead, including a plurality of reflecting devices, i.e. flat mirrors and prisms. However, the patent fails to teach an arrangement of mirrors contained within a housing of special design.
The Roller patent teaches a device which is intended to be worn by the bicyclist, rather than being mounted upon the handlebars of the bicycle. It also fails to teach an arrangement of mirrors contained within a housing of special design.